


Hey Lady.

by musicallyobsessed11



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, becommissar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallyobsessed11/pseuds/musicallyobsessed11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Beca, Kommissar, the rest of the gang... and one cray.zy lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt from an awesome chick on FFnet. Her name's Elsa-Maeva and you should read her stuff :)

Meeting her for the first time was like getting a dose of Epinephrine large enough to kick-start the heart of blue whale.

The tall German woman strode up to the American brunette after a jaw dropping performance to rub the whole situation in their faces. Beca knew it was coming and was ready to brace herself but, when the woman approached her, she hardly heard a word she said. Instead, she could only focus on every perfect feature of the woman’s being. She noticed the way she smirked, the way she spoke, the way her eyes glared and gleamed simultaneously, the way her expression never faltered.

She fought an inner battle against herself to keep her eyes up, to not let her eyes travel downward in examination of how everything on the woman was in perfect condition: every muscle, every hair, and every piece of fabric.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she was hoping to god that she wasn’t sweating noticeably.

When she finally decided to make words, she opened her mouth in hopes that something intelligible would come out, however, out fell a small percentage of the things she was actually thinking.

She had always been a skeptic of the word flawless. How could something be truly flawless? Everyone has got to have something at least slightly off with them. But, when she saw this woman, the word fell from her lips with such ease that she was sure she was staring at something sent directly from Jesus Himself. Beca determined she now wanted to spend a great deal of time looking for the flaw she knew had to be hidden within this incarnation of perfect.

The woman’s acknowledgement of the word was enough to send shivers down Beca’s entire body.

Beca spent the next few seconds thinking she had gone off the deep end of the crazy pool. Thinking of how one person could evoke such a drastic physical reaction in her was just something weird.

With that, the woman walked away, her nose slightly higher in the air. Beca couldn’t help but check out her retreating form because there was currently no shame in her game. Hot damn.

~~/\/\~~

Kommissar liked attention. She didn’t work her ass off to become a leader and soloist in Das Sound Machine because she was shy. She also didn’t suggest going up to the Bella’s because she liked to hide in the background. Kommissar knew her group was the best and she loved intimidating people by their skill. She also liked intimidating people into confusion. The fact that it was a gorgeous woman into _sexual_ confusion this time was definitely a perk.

~~/\/\~~

Life went on for a few days before the mysterious letter appeared on their porch. Beca was so stressed about all the things on her plate, granted, she put it all on herself because she thought she could handle it… and it’s not that she can’t handle it but sheesh did it suck.

Beca was excited when the opportunity to do something fun came. Though, none of them were sure that it wasn’t actually their death they were walking straight in to: which kind of had a thrill to it anyway.

Once they found that it was a riff-off and that DSM would be there, she was even more thrilled.

Beca was gonna be honest with herself and, when she approached, Kommissar looked hot as fuck. Like how do you even put that much fucking beauty and mastery in a six-foot German woman? Jesus.

~~/\/\~~

Beca wouldn’t know this but Kommissar definitely thought the younger American girl was very sexy, especially with the black button down she was currently dawning. Kommissar was just a lot better hiding how she felt about things.

She knew Beca wouldn’t think she was looking at her but she definitely was. She checked her out almost every time the brunette looked away from her. She thought of wanting to wrap her hands up in the brunettes silky-looking hair and… She halted the thought before it went too far for now.

First, there was a competition to win.

~~/\/\~~

Beca loved riff-offs. It was like a musical ass-whooping. It was the best feeling to cut someone off and watch their irritation grow. It was also interesting to watch people get anxious under the pressure.

However, she didn’t notice it with the German group. It’s like they all knew exactly what the others were thinking: they even nailed a synchronous choreography movement: All of them. What the actual fuck. This was when she noticed that these people were not amateurs and they were definitely not messing around. They were out for blood.

Following defeat, Beca got herself a drink: she needed it. After about one or two, her alcohol bladder made itself known. Chloe seemed to be a little preoccupied at the moment flirting with the bartender so, she made her way to the bathroom on her own. She was a little surprised to find that this rich guy had a multiple person bathroom in his basement. Like, she felt like she was walking into a Wal-Mart bathroom, except a hell of a lot cleaner.

While seated, she checked her phone a few times. Just when she got up did she notice that she wasn’t alone in this bathroom anymore. That wasn’t like the weirdest thing but she thought she would have heard someone come in.

Beca was washing her hands when she found out who else was with her.

“Feisty Maus, fancy meeting you here.” She noticed Kommissar in the mirror. The woman was currently towering behind her.

“Yeah. Didn’t think goddesses would need to empty their bladder… Wow, what the fuck am I saying?” Beca looked down, obviously embarrassed by what she had said.

Kommissar gave a hearty laugh. “Well, there is quite the flaw with your American alcohol. You can get about five tall draft beers in and feel nothing but severely have to use the restroom. How unusual.”

“You’ve had five beers and don’t feel anything?” Beca was surprised. She could usually get like three in and the room would start turning a bit.

“Well, your beer here is highly diluted. So, yes. When you are in Copenhagen, I will take you out and you can see what real beer should taste like.”

“You wanna take me out?” Beca’s mouth hung open a bit in shock. The taller woman took a few steps closer as she nodded.

She didn’t say anything but the blonde lifted her hand up and put a piece of stray hair behind Beca’s ear. In the process, she noticed all of the piercings in the shorter woman’s ears and ran her thumb along them.

Beca couldn’t breathe and her heart was beating so fast and probably so loudly that she was sure the other woman could hear it.

“You are so nervous.” Kommissar stated matter-of-factly. She was also wearing that damn smirk that was sexy as hell. This was the confirmation Beca needed to conclude that her previous thought was correct.  “Why?”

“I… I…. You make me nervous.”

“I can tell.” She paused. “Don’t be.”

“Easier said than done.” Beca couldn’t take her eyes off the taller woman’s face. She made several scans between her eyes to her lips and back.

Kommissar noticed. She still had not withdrawn her hand and she could feel how tense the American was. “Relax.” Kommissar moved her hand from Beca’s ear to the back of her neck.

Beca did relax but it wasn’t because she wasn’t nervous anymore. The dilation of her pupils said it all. She was hella turned on right now.

Before either of them really knew what they were doing, Beca’s back was against the door and Kommissar was finding out what it was like to have her hand caught in Beca’s brown locks. It was rough with anticipation and build up. Beca’s hands grabbed at every part she could reach. She could feel every toned muscle the older woman had. On top of all that, the leather pants were doing something to her. Like, shit.

Kommissar was running her hands over Beca’s hips and up her back. She could feel the American shiver with every stroke and it was hot as hell. She pulled back to admire her work. There was something about seeing this girl with her dark red lipstick smeared all over her lips and parts of her neck. Beca looked back at her with desire filled eyes.

She leaned in again and they went round two.

Neither of them thought of the fact that they had left people outside waiting for them. That’s when they felt someone push against the door. However, since they were both pushed up against it, the door didn’t really budge.

Kommissar didn’t panic per say but it flashed in her mind that they were gonna need an explanation for this. There isn’t a lock on the door so there was no reason it shouldn’t open. She thought quickly.

Beca was wiping the lipstick off of her lips when she felt Kommissar tug at her shirt. “What the?”

Kommissar had ripped her shirt to the point that could see Beca’s lace bra. She ignored the urge to rip it the rest of the way. She then pulled Beca away from the door and reversed their position so she was closest to the door.

Just then, in walked Chloe. “Beca what have you been… wait, what happened to your shirt?” Chloe came up to her and messed with it a bit. Behind her back, Kommissar was wiping off her own lips.

Beca thought quickly. “On the way over here, I tripped and caught it on something or other. I must be a little more drunk than I thought I was.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Kommissar was keeping watch on the door while I tried to do something with it. I don’t have any safety pins though so I wasn’t getting very far.”

“Oh, wow. I liked that shirt too.” Chloe responded. “Well then, we should probably just head out then. That’s why I was looking for you anyway.” The redhead gave a smile and Beca returned it.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Beca didn’t necessarily wanna leave but she felt like there wasn’t a good enough reason, in Chloe’s eyes, to stay. She didn’t want the Bella’s to think she was fraternizing with the enemy. It was bad enough she had dated the leader of their competition for nationals, now she was gonna upgrade to the leader of their World’s competition. Yeah, they were gonna like that.

On the way out, she looked to Kommissar who was currently standing outside the bathroom chatting with Pieter. The woman still had that fucking smirk on her face. Beca watched the German’s eyes follow her and Chloe as they walked out.

Beca left the party wondering what the fuck this all meant. Thinking again, however, she didn’t wanna know.

~~/\/\~~

Beca wasn’t kidding herself. Like any other chick there is in the world, she had to know everything all the time. Sure, it was somewhat easy [at times] to forget that night with Kommissar at the Riff-Off.

When she was at work, she was fine.

When she was in class, also fine.

Bella rehearsal, you got it, fine.

But, ever since she and Jesse broke up, Amy started sneaking around with Bumper, and Chloe talking to some new guy, she’s been basically left alone with her thoughts all night. For the past two days now, she’s been laying her bed for like three hours before she could fall asleep.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Kommissar and she especially couldn’t stop thinking about the German’s mouth and hands all over her body. She wanted to do that again, and soon.

In addition, she thought of all the awful things that could go wrong about the whole situation. The first one she thought of was that Kommissar was just fucking with her. That could be because she wanted to get under her skin before the competition: or tear her from the Bella’s.

Or maybe Kommissar was just a slut. Stacie’s hooked up with so many people and just kind of uses them to, like, add to her number or something.

But she doesn’t seem like a slut. She seems like gift from Jesus and one of those couldn’t be a player.

But then Beca was stuck on Kommissar helping her with an excuse. Beca wouldn’t have thought of anything and if she wanted to get in between her and the Bella’s she would have just let the American figure out what to say for herself or let it be known what they were doing. So that’s probably not it.

“Ughhhhhh” Beca said out loud at approximately two in the morning. She didn’t think Amy was in the room because she hadn’t seen her come back but apparently she was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Beca?”

“Woah!! Beca jumped at the sound of the Australian woman’s voice. “Wha… when did you get here?”

“I’ve been listening to you over there stressing about something for a little over an hour… if that answers your question. Now. What’s wrong?” Amy was sitting up on her bed and Beca followed suit.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just stressed out.”

“Well duh. But about what?”

“The usual. It’s nothing.”

“Is this about you and the hot blonde woman making out in the bathroom in the basement of the creepy super-fan guy’s house?”

Beca’s head snapped to Amy. “What, how did you?”

“Let’s just assume that I know everything. Don’t worry. I think I’m the only one that knows. Chloe’s pretty oblivious to like everything.”

“But you weren’t even th…”

“She came out and was wiping her mouth. And you came out and paranoidly wiped your mouth. I figured it out. Not that a blind Baptist couldn’t have, Beca. You should really be more careful if you’re going to go sneaking around with the leader of a famous a cappella group.” Amy was laughing at her. She was probably right though.

Beca looked a little nervous so Amy continued, “I’m not judging you… and I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“You need to get out of my head!” Beca laughed and covered her head, as if it would stop Amy’s brain waves from infiltrating her own.

Amy laughed again for a while but eventually stopped. “So, what are you two? Like, are you just experimenting or trying to mess with each other or…? I mean, I know you get all weird when you are around her: like a bumbling idiot. It was quite cute though, I didn’t think much of it. But now…”

Beca was tired of listening to the ramble. “I don’t know what we are or what that was.”

Amy waited for her to continue.

Beca wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

She did, “I like her. I know that but I don’t know anything more than that.” Now that was all she really wanted to say about the subject.

“Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“The problem, really? Amy, she lives in Germany and she’s our biggest enemy at the moment. And what if she was just messing with me and trying to get in my head before World’s? What if she was just really drunk or something? Amy, there are a lot of problems here.”

“Well, we’re leaving for World’s in two days and then you should talk to her. Man, your relationship issues always sound like the end of the world.” Amy laughed and it made Beca a little peeved.

She was right though. They were gonna see them in a few days and then Beca could see what the hell was up with the whole situation.

~~/\/\~~

Approximately 5000 miles away, Kommissar was in a similar situation. Now, she was far less obvious than Beca ever was but she was still thought-filled, none-the-less.

She was currently sitting at her desk, staring mindlessly at a blank sheet of music. She was not feeling this music right now, because her mind was somewhere in Atlanta.

She felt something for the younger woman but, it was hard to know completely what it was. Kommissar didn’t like confusion on her part. She didn’t like when her head and her heart get jumbled and she most definitely did not like when she had to make decisions. So, she was gonna put that shit off for a while. Plus, who was she kidding? Nothing was gonna happen with the American anyway. I mean, she lives in America? What kind of life would that be if…

“Stop.” Kommissar reprimanded herself aloud. She needed to stop this over-thinking: it never got her anywhere.

The much needed distraction came when her phone buzzed.

_Hallo, Herrliche :)_

Kommissar gave a half-hearted smile and typed:

_Was geht ab? :)_

The reply was quick.

_Nichts. Kann ich rüberkommen? :))_

Kommissar didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want company tonight but she knew she couldn’t really say no.

She replied a quick _Ja_ knowing that it would be like half an hour before an arrival.

_ich liebe dich :)_

_du auch, Christine :)_


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The Worlds were fast approaching and both groups were busy preparing. DSM practices three times a day. One practice was dedicated to vocals, one to working out, and one to choreography. The leads were easily frustrated with the group and tensions were running very high. Kommissar was barking orders at her members like crazy and they were getting pretty upset with her. Even Pieter couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kommissar, what is your problem lately?” Pieter approached her on one of their five minute breaks. “I mean, I love you when you’re all leader like but this is getting out of hand. You need to fix whatever this is and do it soon before one of your members pushes you off the stage.”

“I know I’m being pushy but I want to win and they just aren’t getting it right. We leave for Copenhagen tomorrow night. We’re not prepared.”

“That’s not what it is and you know it.” Pieter glared at her with a smirk on his face that could rival her own. “Are you and Christine okay?”

“Yeah, no, we’re fine.” Her face wasn’t so convincing.

“Oh no, trouble in paradise?” Pieter face was sympathetic now.

“No. Really. It’s just, she’s great.”

“Ha, you know that’s not true… and is there someone else?” Pieter scooched closer: he wanted the details now. “A certain American brunette whom we happen to be competing with in a couple days?”

“How did you know that?”

“You wiped your mouth and then she was nervously doing it when she walked out too. There is only one explanation and your reaction just solidified that.”

“Ugh, great.”

“Don’t worry, none of DSM noticed and I’m pretty sure none of those blundering American idiots noticed either. But I wouldn’t go around doing it all the time either unless you want them to notice. In which case, you should probably do something with Christine first. You know she can be a _little_ crazy.” He laughed as he remembered some of the things his best friend’s girlfriend had done.

“I know, I know. I don’t know what came over me.” She had been avoiding his gaze most of this conversation but finally looked at him. “Thanks for talking to me. You’re a good friend.”

“Ha! I am the best friend!” He smacked her in the arm and smiled. “Let me know if you need anything else, Kom. You know I’m here for you.”

They soon called the group back to rehearsal and they went back at it for another hour. In their final run, Kommissar held her head up and smiled at the team. They had put in a lot of great work and she knew they were gonna kill this performance, as they had many times before.

~~/\/\~~

Across the ocean, the Bella’s were rehearsing as well. It was a little after noon and they had just finish tidying up the beginning of their performance. They were doing well on the routine, granted it needed the slightest bit of tweaks but they could finish that before the competition. They were also leaving in approximately four hours for a trip to Copenhagen and they all couldn’t be more excited. Travelling with her girls was the best.

The girls finished up the rehearsal after about another hour of running it all. They decided they were all gonna go get pizza and ice cream together and then return to the house to get their stuff for the trip.

It was always a bit hard to be in a giant group of girl’s at dinner. Everyone was always talking to the person beside them and it made for a very loud excursion. Beca basically always sat with Chloe and Amy and now Emily seemed to join in beside them. They talked about a lot of stuff that was happening. Amy was talking about Bumper. Chloe was talking about what’s-his-face and Emily was talking about Benji, whom she finally agreed to go to dinner with.

Beca must admit that she felt a little left out. Before, she could talk about Jesse and they would all be teenagers again, talking about boys. However, a lot of times, when you’re single, you get in the mentality that talking about boys is stupid because _boys are stupid_.

She tried to change the subject a few times and it would last a few minutes but something would trigger something else and then they were talking about boys again. Were they always that annoying?

So, while they chitchatted about how great their men were, Beca thought again about Kommissar. She was getting very anxious to see her again. She wondered if the same thing would happen and she wondered if she should let it.

She is a strong independent woman who don’t need no man….. woman?

She laughed a bit at her own thoughts but then settled again when her brain thought it would be funny to point out that she really would like to make out with the woman again. Or maybe even more, ‘I bet her skin is so,’ she stopped her thoughts before they could wander off in to dark depths.

“Right, Beca?” she heard as she came back in to reality. Amy was staring at her when she arrived. She smiled and nodded. “See, told you.” She was slightly nervous as to what she just agreed to but she chose to ignore it.

~~/\/\~~

Once in Copenhagen, the Bella’s thought it best to stay in for the night. They were all exhausted from a long day of rehearsing and flying and napping while in flight. It really took its tool.

Amy was rooming with Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey who was there for performance reasons. When they settled all their crap in at the hotel, the four of them decided to explore the hotel and find a place to unwind.

They mindlessly travelled up and down the halls, seeing all they could. They finally found that the lobby was going to be the best [and only] place to relax without being in their room.

The background noise was a nice distraction for Beca but she was still subconsciously looking around for someone in particular, even though she knew she wouldn’t see her.

They talked for a while before deciding that they should probably go to sleep soon. They all got up and walked toward the elevator. Right before stepping in, Beca realized that she didn’t have her phone and told the girls she was going to go back to the lobby to get it. They didn’t need to wait for her.

The phone was sitting exactly where she was seated before. She picked it up and answered a couple texts she had from various people. She smiled at the text notifying her that her boss liked her arrangement and would definitely like to talk about continuing on with projects when she got back.

She shoved her phone in her back pocket and retraced the steps back to the elevator. She hated elevator, they always took too long. But she also didn’t wanna walk up the stairs because she was lazy. First world problems.

She waited (and waited) for the elevator to come, occasionally checking her phone. At last it came, she finished what she was doing on her phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked up just in time to avoid the person she was about to collide with.

“Sor…” She froze.

“Ah, Tiny Maus.” Kommissar was standing right in front of her with a wide grin on her face.

Beca’s heart was now racing and most of her body was shaking. “Jesus! I knew you were a Goddess, just showing up wherever the hell you want.” She tried to smile but the nervousness of how stupid she just sounded mad her smile falter and her cheeks blush.

“I am no Goddess….”

Beca cut her off… “Are you sure, because I’d worship you all night long… Wow, I don’t even know where that came from. I don’t say stuff like that.”

The taller woman laughed. She also remained situated on the elevator as Beca stepped on.

“So are you, like, staying at this hotel or?” Beca didn’t really look at Kommissar while she spoke but she noticed the woman nodded.

Not two seconds after the door closed and two floor buttons were pressed; the two woman’s lips were colliding with each other with a passionate fury that had built over the small amount of time they were apart.

Hands roamed and fingers searched for anything they could grab on to. The two were in their own little world. Everything around them was gone.

Until they heard the ding of the elevator. Again, they quickly parted and adjusted themselves. Thankfully, no one was outside of the door when it opened. It was Beca’s floor. She couldn’t describe how much she wanted to continue the ascent to Kommissar’s hotel room... and then the descent on Kommissar... But, she knew that was an awful decision.

Instead, she pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly shoved it in Kommissar’s direction. The blonde quickly took it and typed in some digits. She smiled when she gave it back and then the door closed.

Beca stared at the silver doors for a few minutes and then down to the phone in her hand. The number there made her smile. She saved the number under the single letter K in hopes that no one would notice or she could come up with something like Kevin or something if someone read what would probably be said. No, she probably wouldn’t be talking to a Kevin… she’ll have to work on that.

With that, she turned to head back to her room. When she arrived, her three roommates were passed the fuck out. She changed in to her pajamas and followed suit. She took the bed with the empty space next to Amy. She turned her back to the snoring girl and pulled her phone back out. She was nervous and she shouldn’t probably text her tonight but she really couldn’t help herself.

It was quick but it was something.

The two minute wait was excruciating but it came.

_Hello Tiny Maus, sad our elevator ride was not longer._

Beca smiled: she was already thinking the same thing.

_I couldn’t agree with you more. It was still amazing though. Not that I didn’t figure it would be. ;)_

_K- Because I’m so perfect? Haha_

_B- Why, yes actually. So, ahh, when can we do it again?_

The wait was longer this time.

_K- I don’t think you know what you’re getting in to…_

_B- What does that mean?_

_K- I have a girlfriend._

Beca didn’t know what to say to that. She knew that there had to have been something not so perfect about this woman and ‘Whoop, there it is’ as Amy would have said. She didn’t know what to say and she knew she was taking too long to answer.

_K- I’m sorry. I hope you don’t hate me too much._

_B- I don’t think I could hate you if I tried._

Her fingers were quick to say the truth and reply before she thought things through.

_K- But you probably don’t like me right now._

Beca typed and erased, typed and erased. She couldn’t say she didn’t like her, now or probably ever. She just felt a little numb to the situation. There were a lot of questions in her head that she wrote but didn’t send, a lot of things she wanted to say.

_K – Can we talk about this in person?_

Beca stared at the phone and then looked at the clock. 2am. Cool

_B – You mean now?_

_K – Whenever is best for you._

She knew it shouldn’t be now. She knew her roommates were gonna question her for leaving, provided they actually noticed. She knew she was starting on dark path that could only lead to something bad.

But she got up and walkout out of her hotel room.

Once she was outside, she replied. She told Kommissar to meet her in the corner of the lobby, as far away from the front desk and door as they could find.

Instantly, Kommissar said she was on her way.

The decent to the ground floor was excruciating. Beca’s heart and mind were racing but not together. They were on two different paths and they were gonna make sure that Beca knew what she was getting herself in to.

The ding of the elevator brought her back to reality and she hesitantly exited its confinement. She was sweating from those few places that show that you’re really nervous. She looked around; she had beaten the other woman down her.

_Other woman._ Her own words bit her.

Her head spun as she thought of the idea… and then she saw her.

She was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess… but she still looked perfect.

She approached hesitantly and took the seat parallel to the one Beca was occupying.

“Beca, I… I’m sorry.” Kommissar’s eyes never left Beca’s even though she kept trying to look away.

“Why would even start this with me?” This was the main question that had been forcing its way to the forefront of Beca’s mind ever since she received the text.

“You are so intriguing, Beca. The way that you feel around me, like those silly comments you make whenever I approach you, that is the way I feel about you. I am just mire silent about it. You compliment me like I am some sort of… what was it… flawless human but, when I saw you, I thought the same.”

Beca was a little shocked. She was currently a bit lacking in the self- esteem department. She had been ever since she and Jesse had split and the media attacked the Bella’s after Amy’s mishap. She looked at her feet.

Kommissar continued, “And you do that thing where you sit there and you think you’re not good enough and I just want to tell you that you are. For me.” Kommissar started to say something else but held the words back. Beca wondered what she was gonna say but she let it be.

Beca opened her mouth but nothing came out for a minute. “Ugh.” Her frustration needed to be put out there. “I told you I couldn’t hate you if I tried. And man, do I want to. I don’t understand how you just seem to know everything to say to me, like you know everything about me. And I just look at you and know nothing. How is that fair? How is it that you can put me in this situation where half of me wants to smack the perfect off of your face but the other part of me wants to kiss you? Why does it seem like it’s me who has a decision to make while you just sit there like nothing is wrong?” Her voice was rising.

Kommissar cut her off. “You think I do not have any conflicts over this?” Her face was even more serious, which Beca was surprised was even possible. “You want to talk about fair? I do not think it is fair for you to come in to my life and in a matter of two minutes together, have me thinking about leaving my girlfriend for you. You are probably at least five years younger than I am and have no clue what life is actually like outside of the make-believe world of university. And most importantly, you live on the other side of the world. You cannot talk to me about fair.”

“And you expect me to think that is my fault? You could have contained yourself.”

“Well that would have made one of us.” Her voice sounded cold and bitter. “Excuse me for letting my lust get in the way of my judgment. It won’t happen again.” She stood abruptly. “Good luck at the competition. Hope you are prepared to lose.”

And with that, the older woman’s long legs took her away quickly. Beca stared at her retreating form. She wanted to go after her. She wanted to yell at her… but she also wanted to hold her. She saw the look of pain in the woman’s eyes before she stood. She knew the look well and she could recognize it anywhere.

~~/\/\~~

Kommissar hit the elevator button with force. It took too long, she decided and she made a break for the stairs. She practically ran up the stairs, all while trying to maintain her composure. She didn’t show emotion: that was for weak minded individuals and she was not raised to be weak. She arrived on the ninth floor before she knew it and she entered her room, not honestly caring if she woke up Pieter, which she did.

“What is your problem… and why aren’t you sleeping? We have a lot of rehearsal time tomorrow.” Pieter was a little grumpy now that he had been so rudely awoken.

“I just, I talked to Beca.”

“Ahh you’re American play thing.” He gave a groggy laugh.

This upset the woman, “She is much more to me than that!!” she practically barked.

This woke the dark featured man up fully. “Whoa, calm down Missa.”

She smiled faintly at the sound of her old nickname; before she outgrew the childish sound the shortened name. She was The Kommissar now. That name suited her much better now.

“Tell me what happened.” His voice was softer now.

“We had another stint in the elevator and exchanged telephone numbers and we were texting and I told her about Christine.” She spoke quickly. “And I don’t know why but I think I wanted to save both of us heartache, though I can’t say it doesn’t hurt already.”

She was staring at the white comforter and her eye almost began to water. He came and sat beside her on her bed. He tentatively placed a hand on her back. “You thought it would be easier to stop it before it got worse.” It wasn’t necessarily a question but she nodded anyway.

“You and Christine have been together, what, two years?”

Nod.

“And you love her?”

“But you aren’t in love with her anymore.”

Nod.

There it was: Kommissar’s undoing. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Pieter quickly caught it for her. He knew how she felt about crying, especially in front of people.

That was the only tear she allowed to escape and she pulled herself back together instantly.

She looked to him. “I don’t know what to do. I like Beca but I do not know her at all. And she’s American. That would all be so difficult and I’m sure my parents would hate her... because the girl thing isn't enough.”

“You don’t know that for sure but the first thing you should probably do is end things with Christine. You have held on to her long enough and she hasn’t even changed in to what you want her to be yet. That means she probably won’t. Kommissar, you’re gonna be thirty soon enough and you can’t keep holding on to someone who is stuck in their early twenties and refuses to grow up.”

“Yeah but Beca _is_ in her early twenties. Is that not worse?”

“Kommissar, I am not suggesting you do anything with this new girl, I am suggesting you get rid of the first one.”

Kommissar thought about it for a minute. She and Christine had been through so much. Even though they weren’t together at the time, Christine was there when Kommissar told her parents that she was into girls. And Christine was there when Kommissar’s dad told her not to come back until she decided that she would never talk such ignorance again. And that was almost a decade ago. Point is, they had been through a lot together and then when Kommissar found that Christine was actually in love with her, she decided to give things a try. But things are so much different when you go from being close friends to girlfriends and over time, things changed for the worst. Kommissar matured quickly when she found that most of her family turned their backs on her but Christine, and her loving and supportive family, stayed the same. She was ignorant to the world of heartbreak and reality.

“I can’t.” Pieter glared at her. “I mean, I can’t until after worlds. She already bought a ticket and hotel to come and see us compete. She spends about half her salary on this trip. She has come for all seven years I’ve been a part of DSM.”

Pieter rolled his eyes but he understood. “Fine, when we are back home, you do something about that mess, ja?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kommissar teased with a small laugh. “So what do I do about Beca now?”

“Hmm, that is the hard part of the situation. Did you get to explain anything to her?”

“No, she just kind of ranted and then I ranted and then it was over.” Kommissar’s expression was flat.

“Well, maybe you could explain it all to her. Maybe she would be more understanding.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She wasn’t convinced.

“And then, you should probably learn some things about her. Then you can decide from there if it is worth it.”

“You’re right. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She smiled.

“Wow, can I get that in writing?” They both laughed and then Kommissar punched him in the bicep. “Oww!”

“Looks like you need to work out more, loser.” She gave him her signature evil grin and pushed him off her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two days til an update. Hope you likey :)


	3. 3

Chapter 3

After the blonde woman had walked away, Beca remained where she had been sitting. She watched the woman retreat and momentarily considered following her. She felt bad about the whole thing, but mostly for wanting her as much as she did, even with the new news. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore. She had gotten a woman to cheat on her girlfriend of who knows how long. Beca needed to stop thinking about this, and she needed to go to bed... Now. She was going to drive herself insane if she continued to think about the situation.

She walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Her body was numb, in a way. In a matter of minutes, she was back in bed and she was forcing herself to sleep.

The next morning, Beca woke to Amy getting out of bed. She un-cocooned herself from the blanket and reached for her phone to check the time. Most of her actually wanted to have some sort of notification from Kommissar; to say anything at all. But, naturally, this was just glimmer of hope that soon burned away. She saw that she had had about five hours asleep and she was sure she showed it.

The Bella’s had rehearsal in an hour, so they could get it over with and enjoy their time in the city. Beca wasn’t sure how much she would enjoy it but she wasn’t gonna be a sour bitch either.

The girls got ready and made their way down to one of the make-shift dance studios the hotel had so graciously prepared for the teams that were staying there. There were two of them to use for, they heard, eight teams. It was all first come, first serve.

The room was on the first floor, off in the back somewhere and someone tried to explain to them in a very poor English attempt. They mostly just followed the woman’s pointing gestures.

They found the hallway to which she was referring and, in an act of fucking karma, DSM appears, leaving one of the rooms. They were all sweaty, meaning they had probably just finished a rehearsal. It was at this time that Beca wished they were allowed to rehearse on the main stage they would be performing on, but that was only allowed once and one day before the competition.

Beca and Chloe were leading the pack as usual, as were Kommissar and Pieter. Beca’s heart started to race and her eyes averted to anywhere but anything Kommissar related.

Neither group was going to politely move to the side so they could get by with ease, oh no. They were gonna have a stand-off in this hallway until someone gave up and moved. Beca wanted to just let them pass but she knew how it would look to the girls. She stood her ground and she drew up the nerve to look at them.

“Ahh, Bella’s. Always following behind us, just like you’ll be doing at the competition.’ Kommissar’s voice sounded the same as it normally did, stern and full of confidence.

Beca didn’t say anything like the Bella’s thought she would so Chloe took the lead on this one. “Best for last, baby.” She said. She was never really good at insults.

“Ahh, so now you are predicting yourself in last place? I could see that one.” The buff blonde looked to the even buffer man and they laughed together.

“That’s not what I…” Chloe sputtered out, she wasn’t doing well.

“Look, you can twist our words however you want, but we are still going to kick your ass.” Beca took a step toward Kommissar, the fire building within, she wanted a fight now.

Kommissar took another step toward her as well: her smirk still intact. “You are in over your head, Tiny Maus.” The woman had like six inches on her but Beca was short, so Kommissar pretty much just average.

“As we Americans say, go big or go home.” She heard a couple of the girls give a “yeah!” behind her and she felt motivated. “We’re ready for you: To beat you. And it will be so sweet when we do.” She had subconsciously moved even closer to the woman. So close that she could smell her sweat… which oddly reminded her of cinnamon.

Kommissar leaned down, and brought her voice way down, “I can tell you what else is sweet.” The inflection in her voice was strong with innuendo.

Oh no she didn’t. How dare she flirt with her after everything that had happened so far and in front of everyone, nonetheless? Beca looked her dead in the eye and said, “Christine?” She didn’t know if people heard her and she didn’t know if she really cared.

The woman took a step back and stood up straight. “Well, that won’t matter much anymore.”

Beca’s face showed how puzzled she was. Kommissar winked at her before her and her group pushed their way past the younger group.

~~/\/\~~

Beca was confused but she managed to find her anger and drive again when the rehearsal began. The Bella’s were gettin’ it today and they were starting to really good about their performance.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the city of Copenhagen. They found a map that showed a number of tourist destinations they should observe and, like good tourists, they followed it almost to a T. They figured, they could explore more once they had seen all there was to see.

After a long day of walking, they made their way back to the hotel. They were exhausted because that’s what almost 12 hours of exploring does to you.

They all made their way to their respective bedrooms and got comfy. When Beca’s roommates all settled down in their beds, they began to chitchat.

“Beca, where did you go last night?” Chloe was the first to talk.

“I couldn’t sleep. So I just kind of walked around and then sat in the lobby for a while. Why?” Beca kept her cool as she answered.

“Oh, I was just wondering. You seemed to be gone for a while.”

“Yeah, just tried to walk around and tire myself out.”

“Is everything ok?” Amy spoke now and she looked over to Beca in their shared bed.

Beca looked back at her and saw that she was giving her a look which she knew meant ‘Is everything okay between you and that hot blonde?”

“Yup.” She replied nonchalantly, shooting a look back at her Australian friend.

Amy knew she was lying and something was actually up but she left it be… for now.

~~/\/\~~

Within an hour, three of four roommates were passed the fuck out. Amy was snoring loudly, as per usual and Chloe and Aubrey seemed to be cuddled up against each other, which also wasn’t uncommon.

Beca stared at the ceiling and then pulled out her phone. She had been thinking of Kommissar’s comment all day and she had to know.

_What did you mean by saying ‘That wouldn’t matter much anymore.”_

The wait was long and Beca had figured the German woman was probably asleep. They did seem to practice at the ass-crack of dawn so she couldn’t blame her.

Beca was just about to put her phone on the nightstand when the screen illuminated.

_I’m breaking up with Christine after the competition._

_B- Why?_

_K- Well, I am not going to bore you with my relationship issues but you can say it has been a long time coming._

Beca was a little off-put by the text. She had spent this entire time thinking that Kommissar was just playing with her as a means to pass the time or something but, this meant something different. She knew what it was like to be in a relationship where one person stops caring as much as the other. It’s a relationship that holds on for the sake of holding on but both parties know it will end sooner or later. And, if you find someone else in the process, after you had already known it should be over, is it really wrong to find out if they could be that _one_ after you realize the one your with isn’t?

Age-old question there. She chose not to dwell.

_B - Oh. I’m sorry._

_K – if you knew her, you wouldn’t be. Haha_

_B – Been there haha I relate_

_K- I’m sorry for telling you the way I did. It was inconsiderate and cowardly of me._

_B – No need to be sorry. I’m glad you told me when you did though._

_K – You deserved to know. I did not want to hide anything from you; I like you too much for that._

_B – I like you a lot too._

Beca’s thumbs put the truth out there in heartbeat, especially after Kommissar’s casual confession. She really liked this woman and, she could over look all of this, especially if she is breaking up with that other girl soon. Life’s too short to live with what if’s anyway.

_B – I… I know I shouldn’t say this but I’m excited for you to break up with her. I want you. Does that make me a horrible person?_

_K – Yes haha now we are both horrible. We can be horrible people together._

_B - :D_

_B – So are we gonna return to how we were?_

_K – If that is what you want._

_B – I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want._

_K – true. Then, yes. We’ll see if I can keep my hands off of you until then. ;)_

_B – Yeah, we’ll see about that._

Beca felt a pang of guilt as she said her goodbye and put the phone away. She knew she shouldn’t be flirting with someone who, even though she wants to break up, hasn’t yet broken up with their significant other. It was still cheating, there was no denying that truth and she wasn’t trying to. But, the moment she saw this woman, there was something about her that made Beca want her. That connection doesn’t come around all the time and who was she to deny it or stand in its way?

With that, she fell asleep, feeling no guilt at all.

~~/\/\~~

The last few days went by quickly and it was now competition day. Over those days, she had not seen any member of DSM at any point, which was weird. She and Kommissar had also decided it best to not talk to each other until after the competition, they were enemies after all. It was hard but they knew it was for the best. It also made it easier to just not walk up to each other and shove the other against a wall and make out with her, like they know they both wanted.

~~/\/\~~

So the Bella’s won, holla. And they all wanted to rub it in DSM’s faces but they were gonna take the higher road. Watching Pieter and Kommissar’s faces physically fall on the stage was about as good as it could get. Now, it was party time. The commission had scheduled an after party for all competitors and a guest, if they wanted. It was a nice gesture and a great way to relieve some of the tension. The party was going to start in about 3 hours, that gave everyone I good amount of time to go get all cute… or just to not look so painted and sweaty from the performance.

On the way out of the backstage area, Beca ran in to Kommissar. They smiled at each other and Kommissar congratulated her on their win.

“I give you props, Tiny Maus. You and your group does well at winning over people’s hearts.” Kommissar gave the younger woman a beautiful, wide smile.

Beca looked around and noticed that they were basically alone in the hallway they were standing in. She also noticed that there was a dark empty room beside them. She nodded her head in that direction and Kommissar took the hint.

They both checked the room to make sure the coast was clear. After seeing it was, the two women reverted back to their old selves and were instantly attached at the mouth.

They both loved the feeling kissing the other woman gave them. It was like every synapse in each of their bodies were firing and it gave a warm, tingling sensation. Fingers burned and froze and everything outside of the other was gone: which proved to be the worst thing that could have happened.

“Luisa?!” Kommissar jumped at the sound of her real name. Beca was confused, having never heard that name before. They both turned to see a petite, shorter brunette standing at the door. She was wearing booty shorts and a DSM tank top, with a temporary German flag tattoo on one arm and ‘Kommissar’ written on the other, embellished with a heart.

“Christine.” Kommissar took three steps toward the German brunette with both of her hands open in front of her. “I can explain.”

“You better fucking start.” This woman was pissed and it showed in her features.

Kommissar was a little thrown off. There really wasn’t an explanation for all of this. There was, however, a break up. “I. You…. Christine, we haven’t been working out lately. You know that. I didn’t want this to happen this way.” Kommissar was standing her ground and Beca was impressed by her confidence in the situation.

“So, you want to see this, this Schlampe instead of me?!” She was screaming which was unnecessary but, she was going to do it anyway.

Kommissar’s voice remained calm as she crossed her arms. “Yes.”

“That’s it, after everything we’ve been through?” The other woman had tears in her eye.

“Chris, I love you, I really do. But I don’t think we work well together anymore.” This voice was softer, like she was trying to calm her.

“But… But.... I can be different. We can make this work, baby. You’re gonna give up everything this quickly, for her? Where is she going to get you? She’s American!” The woman was looking toward Beca now.

Beca watched as Christine’s emotions swung from pissed off to sad to persuasive to denial and all around again. She understood, going through a breakup was hard enough let alone seeing someone you love making out with some other woman in a back room.

Christine’s emotions swung back to angry again but this time, it wasn’t aimed at Kommissar but Beca instead. She took a few steps toward the already a little afraid American and pointed her finger, “If you think you can just waltz in her and steal my girl, you have got another thing coming.” She was getting closer to Beca but Kommissar had thankfully stepped in front of Beca, sort of as a shield.

Christine turned her attention back to Kommissar. “And you. Don’t think this is over!” With that, she left the room.

“Well shit.” Was all Kommissar had to say before she turned around to face Beca. “I’m sorry about all of that.”

Kommissar kept strong features. Beca kind of cowered in confusion and fear. “Should I be worried about her?”

The blonde actual wondered the same. “I don’t think so. I will warn you, however, that she can be quite crazy when she wants to be.”

“Oh good.” The two women stared at each other for a few minutes which became kind of awkward. Neither knew how to continue until Beca finally spoke up. “Are you going to the party later?”

“Of course.” Kommissar said so easily. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Silence. “I guess I will see you there?” Kommissar nodded.

Beca decided she should probably go. She walked from behind Kommissar toward the door.

She didn’t make it very far before the German woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in for a much more gentle kiss than she was anticipating.

 “Now, I will see you later, Tiny Maus.” Kommissar said with a smile and a slight squeeze around the smaller woman’s waist.

Beca’s words were caught in her throat and all she could do was smile, blush, and nod.

~~/\/\~~

“Jeez Beca, way to take a million years.” Cynthia was not hiding her annoyance when Beca finally made it back to the bus. “My phone’s dead and I gotta sit here listening to these white chicks sing Miley Cyrus songs. Like, shoot me.” She laughed at the end and took her seat.

Beca gave a quick apology and sat as well. She pulled her phone out and opened her messages. She noticed she already had three texts from Luisa basically all apologizing for what happened and then another came. This one read;

_I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing to this party tonight. I can tell you what I won’t be wearing ;)_

Beca’s face blushed and she tried to hide the smile on her face. It didn’t work well because Chloe was looking at her oddly.

“What are you so giddy about, Beca?” She laughed as she came and took a seat practically on top of Beca. She tried to look around to see what was on Beca’s phone screen but the brunette had put it in her lap. The two got the attention of the bus when Chloe tried to grab for it. It soon turned into a bit of a wrestling match.

“Tell me what’s got you all beet looking!”

“No!”

The two girls were a tangle of giggles.

Beca’s hair got in her face and she absentmindedly removed one of her hands that was currently guarding her phone that was almost secured in her boob pocket.

Chloe was much faster than Beca anticipated and much ballsier. The red head reached down Beca’s shirt and snatched the Iphone out. She then ran to the other side of the bus with it, unlocking it in the process.

She was reading through some of the messages, Beca knew it. She sat back on her seat in defeat and crossed her arms.

“Who’s K?” Beca knew she was going to have to answer that question sooner or later. She also knew she should have come up with a better explanation then she had.

“No one.” She answered stubbornly.

“Yeah, ok.” Chloe mocked her. “Then who is Christine?”

“Definitely no one there.” She laughed at her inside knowledge.

“It’s not nice to hide secrets from your sisters.” Amy spoke with a smug grin. She knew what this was all about.

Beca thought for a second, they would find out sooner or later, would they not? Like, she knew they were gonna see the German’s in about two hours and she knew she would probably be dancing on Kommissar, especially if she drank. She should tell them. The competition was over anyway, right?

“Ugh.” She moaned while still thinking about what the right decision was in this case.

She stared at them and they stared at her. It got a tad awkward for a second.

She moved her eyes to the floor and spoke very quickly, “K is Kommissar and Christine is her probably now ex-girlfriend that she cheated on, with me.” She didn’t move. She didn’t even breathe.

There was silence for a few moments and then, Amy burst out laughing. Beca looked up at her, not amused. “What is so funny?”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Beca!” Chloe chimed in. “How could you!?”

“I didn’t know… at first.” Beca couldn’t get around to saying anything else before Aubrey spoke up.

“Beca, I hope you feel like an awful person. Like, how dare you. I understand that what happened between you and Jesse hurt but he didn’t even do that to you. And you don’t even like girls, so if you needed some sort of rebound then why don’t you pick some _American_ man that you would see more than one time in your life and who, when you dump, will come over to the US and start another WWII!” She was practically screaming right now.

“Ok, Stop!” Beca was still calm. “Listen, you don’t know anything of what has happened so how about you chime right on out.” Her finger was pointed at Aubrey. “Yes, she cheated on Christine. No, I didn’t know she was with her the first or second time we made out. Yes, I did know today after we won World’s but I was in such a high that even I could not control myself. No, I didn’t nor do I regret it. Yes, I ACTUALLY LIKE HER A LOT. No, she is not my play thing. And yes, she is now single and mine because Christine walked in on an _amazing_ makeout session today and Kommissar basically broke up with her right then.”

She paused to catch her breath. Her roommates didn’t say anything but she did notice that Amy looked fairly content and slightly proud of her.

“I just don’t need to hear this from any of you, ok? I like her. I don’t know what I’m gonna do about it but I like her and if you’re not gonna say anything nice about it, then butt out.” Beca finished matter-of-factly.

“Well, I, for one, am very happy for you and your foreign goddess lady.” Amy broke the silence that followed Beca’s rant. “Granted, I’m always biased toward the foreign beauties like myself.” Beca gave a small laugh and thanked her.

“I agree!” Cynthia said, needing to weigh her opinion. She was quite excited for there to be another girl who likes girls on this team.

She received a few more smiles and giggles on the issue before crossing her arms and looking back to Chloe and Aubrey, who were looking at each other, probably trying to mentally come to the decision of how they both felt, together.

They looked back at her simultaneously. “Fine. We get it.” Chloe spoke. “But if she hurts you, or cheats on you, then we will truly kick her ass.” Chloe and Aubrey both smiled and laughed after their almost serious anger.

Beca stood and hugged both of them before they returned her phone and she sat back in her seat.

“So, how is being with a girl?” Chloe asked from behind her.

“You’re saying you don’t know?” Beca turned around genuinely interested.

“No. I told you I wish I had experimented more in school.” She gave a little wink to her and then looked blushed a bit.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t necessarily consider it to be much different because of whom she is _physically._ However, I think, because of her… ness… like who she is in every other sense of it, makes it so amazing. Like, it’s intense yet soft, hot and sweet. It’s awesome.” Beca laughed at her poor way of describing it all.

The group didn’t really ask any more questions on the way back to the hotel. She figured most of them were trying to figure out exactly what they were gonna wear and how to look good somewhat quickly as to beat their fellow roommates for prime bathroom time. Girls are vicious.

Beca typed a few things to Kommissar, mainly telling her that the Bella’s now knew about her and she hoped that she was okay with that. Kommissar returned a smiley face and a quick message saying that she was fine with it as long as Beca was, which Beca was.

Kommissar then sent another apologizing for not telling DSM before they all dispersed to prepare for the party. Beca didn’t mind. She just hoped Kommissar wasn’t going to hide her from them for long.

When they arrived at the hotel, Beca shot Kommissar a quick text saying that she was going to go get ready. Kommissar just replied saying she couldn’t wait to see her sexy Maus.

Beca winced a bit because Kommissar was still calling her a mouse but, in a way, it was a thing and it was growing on her. She smiled as she grabbed her stuff and made her way back to her room.

After a shower, Beca settled on a darker purple-ish shirt and dark jeans. She put on a few accessories she had brought along to add a bit of sparkle and shine and did her makeup in a typical way, however adding a bit of Chloe’s purple eyeliner to the top of her eyelashes. Her hair took the longest, naturally. She did it similar to the way she wore it to the riff off but added a bit of extra pouf to it to make it look voluminous and sexy. About 20 minutes before they were due to leave, Beca decided this look was suitable for the occasion.

She took a seat on the bed, noticing that her roommates were not nearly as ready as she was. Naturally, they were probably gonna roll up a bit late to this party because these girls were all so particular about their looks.

Amy was done next and she sat next to Beca. She ended up telling her (and Chloe and Aubrey, who were in earshot) about how things had played out between her and Kommissar. She also mentioned the part about Christine saying it wasn’t over and Amy looked concerned. They chalked it up to her just being crazy and hurt.

About a half an hour later, the two oldest girls were ready to go. It was about time. Beca really wanted to see Kommissar.

They met up with the other girls and left.

It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest fic readers. I appreciate all of your comments as well as your concerns. I especially understand your concern with the fact that Kommissar cheated. I get it and I hope maybe somewhere in this fic that it will be rectified and you wont dislike her or their relationship. If not and you want justification as to why I write it this way, I'll give a rousing and lovely tale of my life and the numerous encounters with cheaters lol.. however, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update coming this Saturday. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE!! Some shit came up and this is just kind of a fluffy ish thing to pass the plot. I hope you don't hate me.

Chapter 4

The Bella’s weren’t super late by the time they had reached the gathering. By the looks of it, they were getting there about when other people were. Her eyes naturally searched for any sign of Kommissar but she didn’t seem to find her.

With that, she and the girls all made their way over to the bar to order some drinks and to wait for the party to pick up a little more.

The bar was rather impressive and had a very wide selection of beverages to choose from. She noted that this was probably to accommodate all of the different nationalities and taste that were currently in attendance.

She ordered a fruit drink that she could nurse for a bit. They were sweet and they caused her to not want to chug it down quickly.

The girls found a few tables together in the back when they staked their claim. She noticed that not many of the groups had strayed from their own teams. Some chatted simply because they were seated next to each other.

Beca was surprised. With this crowd of people, she had figured the place would be much more exciting and hoppin’. They were all performers… but they were all still competition to each other. They would all probably see each other in the same situation again the following year.

She looked back to the Bella’s who were chatting amongst themselves or on their phone. It was then that she saw Fat Amy look at her, smile, and nod toward the door.

There, she found Kommissar and the whole DSM clan walking in, looking around, and heading to the bar. There seemed to be a line on the floor in which everyone entering the party would follow.

She and Kommissar caught each other’s eye and smiled. Kommissar looked around and her face fell, probably noting the lack of inter-team interaction.

Kommissar was stunning as usual. She wore black leather pants that with black combat boots that had some sort of heel and silver embellishment. She couldn’t see exactly because of the distance. The top she had on was a royal blue crop top that ended just above her belly button. She had two silver necklaces of varying length around her neck and her beautiful blonde hair was completely down and resting at her shoulders. Beca’s mouth water a bit.

Kommissar looked back to her after receiving her drink and pulled her phone from her pocket. Beca mirrored her and got her phone as well. She looked back and forth between the blonde and the screen of her phone. The blonde was heading in the direction of an empty table when her phone lit up.

_K: Well, this place is dead._

Beca took another look around the room to see copious amounts of people standing and sitting on the outskirts of the main dance area. There were a few people standing on the floor, swaying to the music. They were all still compacted with their own team.

Beca huffed. This was dumb, the competition was over and they should be able to socialize with each other like adults.

_B: Let’s fix that?_

_K: What do you mean?_

_B: Meet me in the middle of the dancefloor? ;)_

Beca sent the text and stared at Kommissar from across the way. She watched the blonde woman stand, put her phone in her back pocket (which she didn’t think those tight leather pants had), grabbed her drink, and start making her way over to the dance floor.

A few of her team members looked at her, confused. She also received a few eyes that began to follow where her trail was leading.

In the background, “Problem” from Natalia Kills was playing. Beca remembered their version of the song from the convention. It was a good song. She wanted Kommissar’s hand on her thighs.

She stood as well, receiving the same glares and confusion her counterpart did.

It seemed like they were walking in slow motion. In that time, more people began to look at them. She figured that most of them were thinking they were about to start fighting or something.

When they reached each other, there was a pause and a smirk between the two.

_I’m your dream girl, this is real love._

_But you know what they say about me._

_That girl is a problem, girl is a problem_

Beca let the lyrics take her and a huge smile emerged on her features. She stepped closer to Kommissar and the German took the hint. She placed her hands on the shorter woman’s hips and they both began to sway to the music, gaining a rhythm with each other. They moved closer together. One of Beca’s thighs was in between the blondes and she could see the darkening of her eyes.

Beca’s face was very close to Kommissar’s ear and she took advantage of it.

“We’re giving them quite the show.” She was getting more intoxicated by the movement of Kommissar’s hips with her own. “We could make it worse…”

Beca’s implied question died on her lips as Kommissar moved her ear away. She looked down to her and was a little surprised to see the amount of desire in the brunette’s eyes.

She grinned wickedly.

Kommissar took the lead and pulled Beca as close as she could to her. She then tangled her hand in the soft brunette waves. They heard a few gasps around them which egged them on.

Their lips finally collided and were met with more gasps and exclamations of cheer.

None of it matter however because as soon as they were together, everything around them faded for a few moment.

When the kiss finally broke, they looked around to see that the dance floor was now filled with people, finally mixed and mingling with other teams. They were dancing and grinding, as they should be. But, most importantly, they weren’t staring at them anymore.

“Well, looks like DSM knows now…” She paused and waited to see how Kommissar was feeling about it. She pulled Beca closer and gently kissed her.

“I wasn’t going to hide you. I’m glad they know now.” Kommissar smiled.

Beca returned the smile and they danced some more…

~~/\/\~~

“So. Your name is Luisa?” Beca had to know now.

The blonde laughed. “I was wondering when you would actually inquire about that. Yes. My name is Luisa.”

Beca couldn’t focus much besides Kom… Luisa’s hands and fingers roaming around her body, namely her thighs and ass. They moved slowly to whatever song was playing: they could hear the rhythm and the faint words of a melody but they weren’t listening to it.

“I shouldn’t ask this…” Luisa started.

“That’s a good way to start.” Beca said as she took a slight step backward and looked slightly up to meet blue eyes.

“When are you leaving?” Kommissar didn’t wanna beat around the bush much longer. Her face had fallen a bit.

“A few days… but please. Let’s not concentrate on that right now.”

The blonde looked down to her boots.

“What’s wrong?” Beca took her hand and placed it under the woman’s chin and lifted it slightly.

“I don’t know.” Her mind was reeling and she was avoiding Beca’s eyes. Why was this happening to her right now? She couldn’t stop her brain from going there.

“Hey, hey.” Beca cooed a bit. “We’ll make it work.”

Kommissar met her gaze and she could see the sincerity that was in them and it relieved her a bit. For now.

Truth was, she was scared of what was going to happen. She really liked Beca and she didn’t want all this to be for nothing. Yes, she needed for everything with Christine to happen. But did she really think going down this road with a woman who would be gone in a few days?

Stop thinking so much.

Stop thinking so much.

Stop thinking so much.

It was a mantra she needed to repeat a few times. She closed her eyes for a few unnoticeable seconds.

When she opened them, Beca was looking at her with the most beautiful smile and her mind was wiped clear.  She focused instead on the now and the girl in front of her.

~~/\/\~~

Beca wasn’t sure what was going through Kommissar’s mind.  She wished she wasn’t so secretive with her emotions.  But, she was going to take her own advice and not think about it.  There was fun to be had.

The night was filled with dancing and cheering and singing.

Beca and Kommissar both knew they couldn’t just avoid their girls the whole time they were at the party so, after an hour together, they made their ways around to some of their crew.

“Well, look at you, Miss Thang!” Cynthia said as Beca approached her, Chloe, Stacie and Amy. “I didn’t know you we’re in to girls. You could have kept me from being the butt of all the jokes!”

“Well, it’s kind of a new thing. Her and I… I don’t know. It’s like it was meant to be.”

Beca looked around, deciphering whether or not she meant to say the words that just came out of her mouth.

“I can’t believe I just said that. But, well, yeah.” She smiled at the words.

“Well, if you’re happy, we’re happy.” Amy gave her a nudge and a smile. The rest of the group agreed.

~~/\/\~~

Some distance away, the German’s were partying it up. Naturally they had all gone with the German beer and are all currently getting pretty intoxicated. Kommissar laughed as she walked up and Pieter was about to jump on Gregg’s back.

The two drunken fools couldn’t seem to get it right.

They noticed Kommissar as she walked up.

“Well, well, well. Quite the spectacle you and your American friend did earlier.” Pieter was giving her an interesting grin.

“Also, pretty hot!” Came from the back of the small group. She shot the voice a look and nothing else came from it.

She and Pieter stepped aside. He was still sipping on his beer and was giving her a wicked grin.

“You two are cute.” He said.

‘Well, I was not expecting that.” She gave a small laugh. But, thank you.

“What about…”

“Christine? Umm, I’m not entirely sure. She saw Beca and I kissing after the competition. She ranted and raved for a while and then she stormed off.”

“That’s it? It does not sound like her.”

“Well, she did say it wasn’t over.”

“Ahh. There’s the Christine we all know and love.” He made a disgusted face at the end of his sentence which elicited another laugh from the blonde.

“Yeah. I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. She probably went home to stew for a bit. Her plane left today anyway.” Of her team members had just handed her another beer and she was now taking long drawls of it.

“You and the small one going to see each other again before we leave? It is only two days.”

“Hmm, We have not discussed that. I will have to see when they are leaving.” She looked back over at her girl talking to some of the other Bella’s.

The two girls went back and forth between dancing with each other and mingling elsewhere.

It truly was exhausting.

At one point, they had a giant group together. It was a mass of sweating bodies, jumping, and alcohol. Kommissar nudged Beca to look to their left. There was Amy and Pieter doing some weird sort of dance off. They both laughed.

~~/\/\~~

The party ended a few songs later. Many of the partiers made plans to go out afterward. It was already one in the morning so many people decided to go home. 

Beca and Kommissar walked down the corridor together. They didn’t want to leave each other.

They were both a little drunk by this point and kept stumbling in to each other. They didn’t mind; it gave then a reason to be closer. Not that it really mattered.

They stopped right before they got to the main entrance.

“Come back to my room.” Kommissar’s words slurred a bit and Beca giggled.       

“Pieter is in your room.”

“Hmm. You’re right. Let’s kick him out.” Kommissar was currently peppering Beca’s cheek with kisses.

“I’m not going to do that. We’ll figure something else out, baby.” She captured Kommissar’s mouth with her own.

Kissing Luisa was so much more intense when they were drunk. She almost gave in to her previous statements. That was until she heard Aubrey calling her name telling her that Chloe needed some help walking.

She couldn’t just leave her best friend. She gave Luisa another quick peck and went to give Aubrey a hand with Chloe.

They were all gonna walk back to the hotel together.

~~/\/\~~

They were all a mess of giggles when they reached the hotel. They had dropped Chloe once becayse the redhead had decided to sit down in the middle of the street. The sudden displacement of her weight caused the two other woman to lose their hold.

The laughed for a while and went back to their trek.

They made it back to the hotel okay. It took a little more time than it should have but that’s okay too.

Beca’s head was dropped in looking out for Chloe’s heel clad feet wouldn’t catch anything. She wasn’t particularly helping the walking aspect.

That’s when she felt the other crutch stopped. She almost yanked Chloe and herself to the floor.

She looked up to see why they were stopped when she heard Kommissar’s voice behind her.

“Shit.”

And, naturally, there she was, in all her glory. The one and only, Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm awful and this took forever and I could give you excuses but you know you don't want that so here's the chapter instead. :)

Chapter 5

Beca, who was still a little drunk, became instantly irritated.

“Whossss that?” Chloe looked to Beca, slurring her words.

Kommissar sobered up very quickly at the sight of her now ex-girlfriend and took a precautionary step in front of her intoxicated American friends. She should have known something like this was going to happen. Christine could never go out without a scene.

She found comfort in Pieter instantly appearing at her side. She didn’t even need to look at him to know it was him who was now standing with her, shoulder to shoulder.

“That would be Christine.” Beca answered quietly to the redhead. She turned to Stacie and motioned for the taller girl to take her place in holding Chloe.

“Ohhhhh, this is gonnaaaaa be gooooood.” Chloe said. Drunken Chloe was always looking for something interesting to happen and this was probably going to be it.

Beca wasn’t going to stand back and let Luisa take any shit for this, it was a good majority of her fault. So, she joined the two lead German’s in their ranks against the disgruntled woman.

Beca surveyed this woman. She looked like hell. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign of crying. Her hair was a mess and she definitely looked like she had wiped her nose a few dozen times on her DSM shirt. When she went to stand, she stumbled which led the three to believe that she had also been drinking.

“Well. Well. Well.” Christine took a few shaky steps toward them and had to catch herself on the back rest of a chair. “If it isn’t Luisaaaaa and her American whore. Oh and we shall not forget the pet wolf that follows you everywhere. Fitting you’re here too.” Her German accent was even worse than the first time Beca had met her.

“Well yes, we did just all come from the same party after the same competition we were all just in. It is only fitting we were all together. And we happen to be staying at the same hotel. Yet another reason we are all together. Imagine that.” Pieter spoke first, his voice thick with sarcasm. He never liked Christine, which was always apparent to both Christine and Missa.

“This doesn’t involve you, you overgrown werewolf!!” She snapped and they heard a restrained laugh come from Fat Amy. The gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulder.

“It was funny!” She defended.

“Actually, when you show up and try to do whatever you’re about to try with my best friend, then it does.” He crossed his arms and puffed his chest a bit.

“I just wanted to talk to her.” She deadpanned. That was her first intention.

“I don’t think it is best we talk to each other right now.” Kommissar kept her voice as soft as she could in hopes Christine would do the same.

No avail.

“I don’t understand how you can come here for a week and all of a sudden you don’t love me anymore?!” Christine wasn’t yelling but she was definitely loud enough for the whole lobby to hear what she was saying. “What is she a better fuck than I am? Is she rich? Is it because she can sing? I don’t understand what is so great about her that would make you leave me.”

“Christine, if we’re being completely honest, this would have happened sooner or later and whether or not I met Beca or not.” The intensity in her voice increased but her volume did not. Beca was utterly impressed at how she was handling this. If it were her, the two would have probably been kicked out of this hotel for screaming and possibly some thrown fists.

“Why?”

“This is not the time for that discussion, Christine.” Kommissar was trying desperately to not have this talking in front of everyone, to save the embarrassment for later.

“No. Tell me!!” She demanded more than anything. Her anger was clearly rising.

Something sparked in Kommissar and she took three rapid steps toward Christine. “Fine. Where to start? Ahh yes, you are a bitch to everyone we knew. My friends hate you and so do my parents and that had nothing to do with us together. You used me to talk to people I know. You’re basically a gold digger. You get mad when I don’t do things I say but you expect me to be okay with it if you do it. You flirt with anything that moves, and don’t think don’t I know about that girl in the bathroom at the club that you let finger fuck you. I let that go, against my better judgement because we were fighting at the time but I shouldn’t have had to. You’re manipulative and high maintenance and Jesus, I just can’t handle it anymore! Is that good enough for you? Is this what you wanted?”

Kommissar was breathing a little heavier after all of those words. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and her volume had definitely increased this time. They all waited for Christine to react. The girl was currently looking quite dumbfounded as she took it all in.

At first, she looked like she was going to cry some more but then it grew darker: much darker. In the blink of an eye, she was flying toward Kommissar, fists balled and ready to strike.

~~/\/\~~

Beca knew what was going to happen before it did. Christine was just like her, to be honest. And, when she had been cheated on in tenth grade by some lousy excuse for a boy, she all but launched herself at him and began beating his chest. She almost laughed at the memory of her scrawny ass trying to take him. Lol.

It was something in Christine’s eyes that gave it away; they grew more focused, just like when a cheetah spots its prey and gets ready to spring in to action.

Christine pounced exactly like the cheetah too. She had one fist reared back probably intent on punching the red off of Kommissar’s lips or the eyeliner of her eye. She was at a sheer disadvantage however because she was probably only as tall as Beca and looked like she had no upper body strength to bet.

Now, Beca wasn’t typically one to stand in the way of someone’s fight or get involved but something in her grew hot and, in that instant, she could not, and would not, let anyone touch someone she cared for. It would have been the same if anyone was about to go after one of her Bella’s.

As this bimbo was half drunkenly running toward Luisa, Beca took one three large quick steps forward and kicked her left leg out, placing it right in the path of the angry woman flying forward.

It all happened very quickly but before anyone knew what was happening, Christine was sliding across the immaculately clean and waxed tiled floor, making a nice screeching noise as her knees and elbows skimmed the ground.

Everyone watched as she went a few feet and slid to a sudden stop. She was now lying on her stomach, head placed on the floor. Her hair was even more of a mess than it was initially and one of her shoes had decided to stay back and not get involved in the action that was happening. Good choice.

Beca noticed Kommissar almost take a step to go help her up but Pieter placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t wanna go near that but it was probably some kind of learned habit of the woman to help out Christine.

Moments later, the woman regained her senses and brought herself to her knees. They all noticed that she was now crying again and that her makeup was becoming even more smudged.

“Christine. Go home.” Pieter spoke firmly.

Slowly, she brought her eyes to him. She looked offended by his words and everyone could see the anger kicking back in in her features.

Thankfully enough, she stood up and kept her distance from the group of people who were all ready to give her another round if she wanted it.

She slowly raised her pointer finger and pointed to the three of them. “This is not over.” Every word was enunciated with pure hatred and she was so worked up that you could see the vein almost explode out of her forehead.

She stormed out of the hotel, knocking in to a few shoulders on the way. Once everyone knew she was out of sight, a still drunk Chloe began cracking up. She was followed by Stacie and Aubrey. It took all Beca had to not join them, especially because, when Beca looked to Kommissar, she was not laughing. Kommissar was looking very sullen and was staring at the door rather intently.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Beca placed her hand on the taller woman’s shoulder to see if she could break the focus of the woman.

She was silent for a few minutes before answering. “I’m sorry you had to see that. And thank you for defending me, though you really should not have gotten yourself involved.”

Beca almost got mad at her words. “I was just trying to help. I couldn’t let her hit you.”

“You think I couldn’t take of myself?” The German did not sound as accusatory as her statement would make it seem.

Beca stammered.. “I… I do but… but I just...”

The blonde woman let out a long sigh. “It’s okay. Just, next time, let me handle it.” Kommissar cut her off and had taken a few small steps backwards.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes in silence. Luisa broke it and said, “Well, I’ve had enough of today.”

She went to walk away but Beca grabbed her hand before it was out of reach. She pulled her in to a tight hug that lasted a considerable amount of time.

“I’m sorry.” It came out of a whisper from Beca’s mouth and she was almost unsure she said it.

“Good night, Beca.” Kommissar leaned in a kissed her on the check before walking toward the elevator with Pieter, who was the only DSM member who was still there.

Beca sighed as she watched the woman retreat.

“Is everything okay?” Amy almost scared the bajeebus out of her as she walked up behind her.

“Umm. I think so? Maybe. I don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one in a bit of a hurry so seriously, all mistakes are my own and I apologize.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 6

Beca didn’t know what was happening. She had only wanted to help and now she felt as if Kommissar was mad at her for it. Her anxiety kicked in but she tried to force it down.

She and the rest of the Bella’s who were still around all went back to their respective rooms. Beca was decently far behind the other three when they made it back to their room.

“Beca, do you wanna talk about it?” Amy sat down on the bed next to her as she stared off into space.  She had seen and mostly heard the altercation between the two women and she was concerned for her friend.

“I don’t know if there is anything to talk about.” She hadn’t moved her eyes to Amy; instead she continued to stare at the same blank space she had been for a while.

“You could talk to her?” Aubrey chimed in as she pulled back her covers and got into bed with Chloe who had literally just walked in to the room, fell on the bed, and passed out.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. She didn’t seem to one to talk to me.”

“But maybe she’s one of those people who wants you to chase her… I mean, you’re like that.  Lots of girls are like that. And Beca, I’m sure you’ve noticed, but she _is_ a girl.” Amy said with a bit of a laugh, even though it was far from funny.

Beca thought on it for a second. Maybe Amy was right, maybe she should just take a trip to Kommissar’s room and ask what’s up or at least see if they were okay. Beca hated when people went to sleep angry, it never ended well.

“Beca, I think it would be a good idea.” Aubrey concurred from under the comforter.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” She stood from the bed and put on some socks to go walking around the hotel in. She grabbed her phone and the keycard and was out the door. She heard a few soft good lucks chase her.

~~/\/\~~

Beca took the stairs to stall even longer. Her legs took her to Kommissar’s room but her brain told her to retreat, that something bad was going to happen.

Once she reached the right room, she stared at it for a minute, contemplating. She could turn back right now and nothing would happen: Kommissar would never know. But she couldn’t do it… she had, after all, travelled all this way. Yeah, yeah, that was stretched far beyond what it should have been that’s what she was going to tell herself.

She raised a shaky hand and knocked gently on the door: quiet enough that she would not wake the inhabitants if they were asleep.

She waited what seemed to be a long time before she heard someone come to the door. Thankfully it was not Pieter but was the gorgeous blonde. She surveyed her. She looked exhausted and her eyes were blood shot, hair a mess. She looked like she was sleeping.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Beca started.

Kommissar came outside the door and let it shut behind her. “I wasn’t asleep. It is okay.”

Beca couldn’t read anything unusual in her tone, just natural sleep grogginess. She pressed a little further. “I wanted to see you, I’m sorry.” She took a small step forward.

Kommissar gave her a small smile and brought her hand up to the brunette’s check. “What did you really come here for?” She was giving that, ‘I caught you’ smile.

Beca instantly blushed and moved her eyes to the ground. “Um, I just wanted to make sure we were okay after what happened downstairs. I, I, felt like you were mad at me…. And…. This was stupid, I shouldn’t have come here.” She looked back to the woman and took a few steps back, out of reach of the tall blonde which caused her to drop her hand. She looked confused.

“Beca, I’m not mad.” It was a short answer and Beca wasn’t exactly sure she believed her for a while. “I mean, like I said, you don’t have to stand up for me. I can handle myself… especially around Christine. I would not forgive myself if she ever tried or succeeded in hurting you. It’s my fault you’re on her shit list anyway.”

“Well yes but, you don’t have to always stand up for yourself, Kommissar. I get it, you’re strong and in charge… but you don’t have to be. That’s what being in a relationship is. I have your back and you have mine. I know I’m not super nerve inducing but I’m feisty. You even said so yourself. Let me help… if I can.” Beca didn’t know what else to say, or if there was anything else to say.

Kommissar didn’t say anything for a while, though she did open and close her mouth a decent amount of times as if she was going to say something. “I guess I’m just used to doing it all myself.”

The blonde woman looked away from Beca and down the long, cheesily decorated hall. Beca noticed that the woman’s eyes had welled up for approximately a quarter of a second before the woman made it go away.

Beca was concerned for the woman. There was something she wasn’t telling her. “Hey,” she kept her voice as quiet and gentle as she could. “talk to me.” Beca brought her hand and rubbed it along the bare skin of Luisa’s upper arm. She felt the toned muscles that were there contract as she ran the tips of her fingers along it.

Kommissar looked back at her. “I… I told you.”

“That, what? You’re used to doing everything yourself? Well, I’m sorry babe. But you’re not with Christine anymore. I’m different. I cannot and will not be able to sit back and watch something like that happen. Someone comes after you with their fists in the air, I’m gonna do something. It’s just in my nature.”

Kommissar look at her with a mixture of emotion in her eyes. Somewhere in there was love but it was masked by sadness, a sadness she couldn’t tell you why she was feeling. Kommissar was always the one in control. Losing control was like failing and that was one thing she was not raised to do.

“You don’t get it.” Kommissar spoke softly.

“Then tell me.” Beca shot back. It was almost like a plead. She wanted to know where all this was coming from.

“Beca. I grew up in a very strict household. I mean, I _am_ German. But, my parents, well, my dad. He isn’t the nicest of people. I was brought up on rules and punishment. I wasn’t allowed to watch tv or play with dolls. I took piano lessons and went to karate give times a week. My dad made me into a fighter and he told me that one day, someone was going to try and hurt me and I should be prepared for it.”

Beca listened intently to every word Kommissar spoke. She clung to them in hopes she could find a way to help.

“I guess it just all seems funny in a way because it turned out to be my dad who ended up hurting me.”

Beca could see the woman’s eyes begin to water as she tried desperately to look up and blink away the tears.

“When I told my parents that I liked girls… let’s just say my dad was not okay with it and I should come back when I was over.” He anger rose. “He kicked me out of my own house because he wouldn’t be comfortable around me anymore, like, by admitting that I was attracted to women, I was a completely different person than I was at the breakfast table, like I had suddenly contracted some sort of disease.”

She was silent for a few moments and then continued.

“Christine was my best friend at the time and she let me stay with her after I was kicked out. We were together all the time and, I guess I sort of fell in love with her. Now I look back on it and wonder why… like if it was real or if I just needed someone there for me. I don’t know.”

She looked around the empty hallways as if she was going to find in answer hidden somewhere in the lines of paint or in the dust settled on the fake plants.

“My mom contacted me one day and apologized for my father. She said, I should come home, that she missed me. I thought things were turning around and my dad had gotten over himself. Instead, she went on to tell me that I should just tell my dad that I was changed and that I didn’t like girls. But, why would I do that? They raised me to tell the truth and she wanted me to tell the biggest lie I would ever have to face.”

“So, what did you do?” Kommissar’s story had Beca on the edge of curiosity.

“I basically, in a lot less words, told her that I couldn’t do that. I was going, on scholarship, to university for theatre and vocal performance. I told her that I hoped that she at least was proud of me to which I received a mumble that I couldn’t make out. I hung up soon after.”

“I talked to them about a year ago, after about 7 of not talking to them. They told me that they wished to have dinner with me. I was so nervous and I brought Christine because I needed that lifeline. The dinner went fine I guess, they told me that they missed me and my mom even hugged me. Mind you, this was after DSM had made an appearance on several local TV and radio stations. I couldn’t help but feel they wanted me back because of my accomplishments.”

Beca waited to see if she would say any more. This all was certainly interesting to be hearing how the German’s life was far more complex than her 6 world titles and seductive smile show.

“I guess it just seems that people have always used me for my accomplishments.”

Beca wondered when this had gone from standing up for the woman to people using her. She couldn’t help the words as they came out of her mouth. “Luisa, I’m not here for your accomplishments or fame. I’ve already got some of those, and I’m not trying to make that sound bad but it’s true. I like you for you. You’re gorgeous and badass and intelligent and now there’s this soft side of you that I love.”

She paused; weary of stepping on the woman’s emotions that were already scattered everywhere.

“I know quite well that you are neither weak nor fragile but that isn’t the reason I tripped Christine. I think you should understand that that woman pisses me off and I wanted to see her hurt. I will not allow anyone to threaten me… or you.”

There she admitted it. She wanted Christine to be fucked up but, public places don’t allow that. Let her find that woman in an alley somewhere. She could take her.

Kommissar took a deep breath and Beca was afraid she was going to get mad again. Instead, the woman smiled and brought herself much closer to Beca. She instantly wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her in to a very tight hug. Beca returned in kind.

Both women leaned back to look into each other’s eyes for a moment before bringing their lips together for a gentle kiss.

“Thank you.” Kommissar whispered as they pulled away.

Beca just nodded, not exactly sure what she was being thanked for. It was then that she felt a rush of tired consume her and she felt her eyelids droop.

“Well, Maus, I think you should be going to be now.” Kommissar smiled and giggled.

Beca was in the mood to mess with her. “I don’t know if I can walk all the way down there. I’m so sleepy.” She was currently resting on the wall and slowly let her legs slide out from under her. She didn’t know how Luisa was going to reach but she was hoping it was going to be good.

“Ahh, really? Well then,” Kommissar walked to her. “Looks like I’ll just have to take you back myself.

Before Beca realized it, Kommissar was leaning over and picking her up from her seated position on the floor. The blonde lifted her like she was a pillow and began carrying her, bridal style, to the elevator.

Beca was in a fit of giggles all the way down the elevator and to her room.

Luisa set her down gently right in front of her door and kissed her before retreating to the stairs.

Beca smiled as she watched her walk away. Man did she hope this would all work out.

**Author's Note:**

> BAsically, Christine asks to come over. Then she says I love you. Standard.
> 
> I'm just testing the waters with this chapter and wanna see how it goes over. I will post the next chapter after the weekend.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
